Zoro vs. Risky Boots
Zoro vs. Risky Boots is a what-if death battle by Joshua_foote14. Interlude Wizard: Today we're going to be making two pirates fight each to the death. One is a hero, and one is a villainess. Boomstick: Believe it or not, Zoro hasn't been in many Death Battles yet! We figure that maybe we can change that. Wizard: And though Shantae has been in Death Battles before, Risky Boots has only been one at the time of this writing. Boomstick: I guess now we can change that! Wizard: Yes, Boomstick. Let's analyze their abilities. Zoro Wizard: Zoro is a member of the Straw Hat Pirates...however, he has his own agenda in mind rather than simply pillage the ocean of all it valuables, believe it or not. Boomstick: He wants to be the world's greatest swordsman! Wizard: Of course, if he wants to do that, he has to defeat Mihawk. He already has that title. Boomstick: He's trained underneath him, ironically enough. Wizard: Of course, aside from that, he happens to be friends with Luffy along with the other members of the Straw Hat Pirates. He's the second-strongest member other than Luffy, though Sanji still happens to be the fastest. Boomstick: Right, of course. Wizard: Like a Bleach character, Zoro is capable of flash stepping...he can essentially teleport from one point to another though there's a limit as to how far he can reach. Boomstick: He's also pretty strong. He can even slice through metal! Wizard: He sure can. Of course, in pre-time skip he couldn't cut through steel at all. His meeting with Mihawk changed that. Boomstick: He also was able to add Luffy's wounds to his own when he was already wounded and he still survived...though just barely. Wizard: He also severed a kraken's tentacle with his sword, though it grew back. You can thank Luffy for that. Boomstick: He also once cut down Pica...even though he became a giant who was roughly the size of Godzilla! Wizard: Zoro vs. Godzilla...that would be an interesting Death Battle. Boomstick: I know! I'm already hyped for it! Wizard: Before we make Zoro fight anyone else, we're going to make him fight Risky Boots. Boomstick: Awww.... Wizard: Zoro only also defeated a doppelgänger of himself when it came to powers and abilities...and yes, the monkey was a real copy-cat. Boomstick: People often mistake him to be the leader of the Straw Hat Pirates instead of Luffy! Wizard: As much as you love Zoro, I'm going to be rooting for Risky Boots because she is so deliciously evil like me. Boomstick: What? You've got to be kidding me. Wizard: What do you expect? The author always make us root for different characters. Apparently he wants to prove that we're not biased. Boomstick: That...actually makes sense. Risky Boots Wizard: Risky Boots is a pirate who is considered to be the queen of the seven seas. And unfortunately, she isn't interested in sharing them. Boomstick: Why would she want to do that? Wizard: Beats me. Risky Boots didn't earn that title just because someone felt like it. She has an army of Tinkerbats at her side. Boomstick: Though she can't seem to defeat her, Risky Boots is able to fight efficiently against Shantae, who has taken down giant foes such as the Giga Mermaid and a giant worm that eats memories! Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles